1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to masking methods and specifically to a pliable, resilient retaining means integrated with the exterior framing about a window, or other surface area requiring masking, which is inwardly displaceable to allow for the insertion and retention of a masking sheet within a channel beneath the retaining means, creating a built-in, reusable method of masking to protect against substances, such as paint, stucco or plaster, being applied to adjacent walls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that to mask windows one can carefully apply adhesive tape about the edges of the window pane or molding to secure a masking sheeting comprised of paper or plastic across the window. It is normally necessary to mask the windows in a structure to protect them when applying plaster, paint or some other surface coating substance to the walls containing the windows. Because there is often a need to apply several of layers of substance to the walls, the complete application process may last over a period of several days. Problems occur when wind, rain or other acts, including the application of the surface material to the walls immediately surrounding the window, tear or rip all or part of the sheeting from the window and the process must be delayed in order to apply new masking over the window.
This known masking method is labor intensive and there is additional labor and resources required to remove the masking when the surface operation is completed, including considerable time spent in ensuring the adhesive tape and sheeting are completely removed and then touching up wall areas that the masking inadvertently covered. Likewise, the windows must often be cleaned of any excess surface material that was inadvertently applied to the window and or border surfaces when the adhesive tape and masking sheets are not perfectly aligned along the edges. Another known window masking art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,922,392. This art shows a set of pressure screws which force a pre-cut sheet against a rubber mounted window.
Devices are also known in the prior art to secure sheets of fabric across walls on a framework of channeled track assemblies attached to the walls. These frameworks are known to be formed in both single and multi-piece assemblies. A typical single piece assembly operates with a molded plastic extrusion which includes a hinged edge parallel to its base which locks down on the base to engage the material. Examples of a single piece assembly are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,817,699 and 4,625,490. A multi-piece assembly is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,332 and operates by locking a free member into a secured base track extrusion, trapping and engaging the material within. In each case, the channeled tracks are of such design that they must be mounted externally to the wall, above its surface.
Other known prior art discloses the use of a multipiece assembly to secure a rigid or semi rigid window pane within channeled framing utilizing locking, resilient bead flange strips. Such an assembly is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,367. Likewise, an external two piece extrusion creating a method of securing a secondary pane over the front of an existing window is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,284. Both of these inventions disclose a manner of utilizing a locking piece to engage the pane or cover within a channel which is either extruding from or installed within the window frame.